Recent reports in the literature describe the use of serum albumin for improved drug delivery by binding the drug to the protein through covalent linkages. Using albumin-based drug delivery, antiproliferative drugs, such as doxorubicin or methotrexate, have been shown to exhibit improved pharmacokinetic properties and antitumor activity. (See Stehle, G.; Wunder, A.; Sinn, H.; Schrenk, H. H.; Schutt, S.; Frei, E.; Hartung, G.; Maier-Borst, W.; Heene, D. L. (1997) Pharmacokinetics of methotrexate-albumin conjugates in tumor-bearing rats. Anti-Cancer Drugs, 8, 835-844; Stehle, G.; Wunder, A.; Schrenk, H. H.; Hartung, G.; Heene, D. L.; Sinn, H. (1999) Methotrexate-albumin conjugate causes tumor growth delay in Dunning R332 HI prostate cancer-bearing rats. Anti-Cancer Drugs, 10, 405-411; Mansour, A. M., Drevs, J. et al. (2003) A New Approach for the Treatment of Malignant Melanoma: Enhanced Antitumor Efficacy of an Albumin-binding Doxorubicin Prodrug That Is Cleaved by Matrix Metalloproteinase 2. Cancer Research 63, 4062-4066).